


What You Wanted

by EmbryonicHarmonic



Category: Gundam 00, Gundam Unicorn
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/pseuds/EmbryonicHarmonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short PWP of Setsuna's brain not handling his encounter with Full Frontal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> It's crack. Don't care. Adel encouraged me.

Trauma took many forms, and Setsuna handled trauma like a survivor. 

This was different. 

He couldn’t describe it, and he had stayed in the same heap of limbs ever since he had been released from the medbay. He was in the corner of his room, his body limp and his eyes hollow. To all sorts of observers, he had just shut down. He had heard what they said walking past his room. Everyone assumed it had been the reveal of the new machine, that the shock had caused him to become so distant and broken. He had barely said anything since he had returned. 

Setsuna would not talk about it. 

He was too focused on the feeling of silk gloves on his skin. The way those strong hands held him firm enough that he couldn’t run - and he hadn’t wanted to run - and yet so gently that he had no bruises to show. He had resisted at first, until the whispers in his ear and the hand sliding down his chest convinced him otherwise, convinced him that this was what he wanted. That this was where he was supposed to be, head held high with lips on his throat. A plaything, a toy.

_Isn’t this what you want?_

That voice in his ear, ringing in his memories like something precious and poisonous. He could almost feel it again, those hands on his skin and the taste of his lips on his own. He wanted it. He wanted more, to feel the weight of the taller man against his slender form, to feel helpless but not afraid. 

It was exactly what he wanted, and he wanted more of it.


End file.
